


for what we can never understand

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always knew there was something different about him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	for what we can never understand

He was never an easy child, even when he was still in me. He was constantly kicking, always wanting to come out, and I always woke in the middle of the night with odd cravings. He was so eager to come into the world that I gave birth to him before my husband could even call the doctor.

He was a troublesome child once he was born. He was a blur of life and energy, always _doing_ with his own way of seeing the world. None of us understood him, and none of us ever tried to stop him from anything. It wouldn't have worked, anyway.

I always knew there was something different about him. I just never fully understood what until now.

Ace is brilliant, but he is also unreachable. This is the first time I have seen such a _soft_ look in his eyes. They don't see me, hand on the doorknob with the door half-open. There's moonlight shining through the crack in the curtain, and I can see Luffy tucked against Ace, whispering. Ace's touch is gentle, and there is _something_ about this scene that pricks at me, but I don't know what it is.

All I know is that Luffy can even make Ace human.

05.06.16


End file.
